


In the Storm

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [24]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to be sick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Storm

            The plane rolled over and Simmons’ white-knuckled hands clutched at her seatbelt.

            “I’m going to be sick,” she whispered.

            “You’re not going to be sick,” Skye, sitting across from her, said.

            “Ohhh yes. Yes, I am.” 

            She did look green.

            Strapped into her own chair, Skye touched Simmons’ foot with her own. “Just… take deep breaths, okay? You’re not going to be sick.”

            Lightning crashed outside the window and the plane shook its way through a large pocket of turbulence.

            Simmons took a long, loud breath. “Not going to be sick, not going to be sick,” she repeated.

            Skye gave her an encouraging smile. “See? You’ve got this.”

            The plane rolled again, and something changed in Simmons’ face, sending a feeling of doom shooting into Skye’s stomach. 

            “Deep breaths. Come on. Simmons. Simmons, no.”

            She closed her eyes, bringing her hands up to cover her face at the sudden sound of retching.

 

            “I am  _so sorry,”_  Simmons trilled afterward. It hadn’t lasted long, and they were through the storm and  _oh god was she embarrassed._

            “Don’t—just—let’s not talk about it,” Skye muttered, fresh from the shower and squeezing her hair out with a towel.

            “Sorry,” Simmons muttered again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble meme on Tumblr, prompt: in the storm
> 
> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
